


coup de foudre

by qunnyv19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coup de Foudre. Begitu klise, begitu indah. — BillFleur</p>
            </blockquote>





	coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour.  
> Warning: Oneshot. Setting: Canon. 2nd POV yang merujuk pada karakter (bukan pembaca). 
> 
> Enjoy!

#

“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height.  
My soul can reach.”  
— **Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

**#**

**.**

Ketika itu terjadi, tak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan selain memproyeksikan ulang hal-hal yang baru saja berlangsung sepersekian detik yang lalu. Di antara manusia yang berlalu-lalang, tongkat sihir yang dilambaikan, mau pun tangan-tangan yang teracung tinggi untuk memanggil seseorang, matamu terpaku kepadanya.

Ketika itu terjadi, tak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang baru saja berlangsung sepersekian detik yang lalu. Kau mengingat rambutnya yang panjang diikat di belakang, yang berwarna merah yang mungkin serupa dengan wajahmu sekarang, mengingat hidung dan bibirnya dan tubuh tingginya yang melampaui tinggi sebagian orang di sana. Kau mengingat ia menatap ke arahmu dan tersenyum, bibir itu terangkat, mengalihkan pandanganmu untuk sementara.

Ketika itu terjadi, tak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan selain berpikir mengenai hal-hal yang baru saja berlangsung sepersekian detik yang lalu. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal, sebenarnya, seperti membalas tersenyum atau menyapa setelah kau sudah cukup puas berbincang-bincang dengan keluargamu, dan Gabrielle yang senantiasa berada di sisi, sesekali berbicara tentang Harry. Kau bisa berjalan mendekat dan mungkin kalian bisa berkenalan, mengulurkan tangan dan menyapa, dan dia tak mungkin tak tertarik dengan darah Veela yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Tak tersenyum pun kau sudah mempesona, buat apa buang-buang tenaga. Tapi kau tak melakukan apa pun yang tengah kau pikirkan, kau memikirkan tentang Turnamen Triwizard yang sedang dijalani.

Kau berjalan pergi, tapi kau masih bisa merasakan tatapan yang ada di punggungmu. Kau tergoda ingin menoleh, tapi harga diri jauh lebih tinggi, dan kau tidak akan menghampiri laki-laki terlebih dahulu. Kau menolak untuk sekali ini saja menghampiri pemuda yang tadi menarik atensimu, dan membiarkan kecongkakan yang mendarah-daging menuntut langkahmu. Kau pergi, tak menoleh lagi.

Kau tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang _telah_ terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak ada yang terjadi setelah beberapa kali kau berhenti, berharap ada yang mencegah langkahmu dan memperkenalkan diri.

Kau tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang _telah_ terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak ada yang terjadi setelah beberapa kali kau mencari, berharap ada yang menangkap pandanganmu dan mendekatkan diri.

Orang Prancis punya istilah untuk hal-hal itu. Terma yang memikat dan bisa bermakna lebih dari satu. _Petir_ , katanya. Menggelegar, menggetarkan hati. Mungkin benar. Kau tahu petir berbahaya. Hal yang ini pun tak bisa dibilang bukan malapetaka. Kau tersambar, kau dalam bahaya, kau tak bisa memperbaikinya.

Ada lagi. _Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_ , orang-orang bilang. Begitu klise, begitu seringnya kau mendengar hal itu sampai kau muak dan terkadang benci dengan mereka. Kau harus maklum; Paris adalah kota cinta, demikian orang-orang bercerita.

Tadinya kau tak mau membenarkan istilah yang saat ini terus menggedor-gedor kepalamu, mengetuk hatimu perlahan dan menjalari tubuhmu. Namun kau tak bisa bilang ya, kau tak bisa bilang tidak.

Kau mengartikan istilah _coup de foudre_ dalam hidupmu dalam pengertian yang pertama. Itu dulu. Petir, kau selalu bilang. Itu hal yang sebenarnya. Artinya memang itu. Kau tak ingin mengubahnya, kau tak ingin menyamakannya dengan jatuh cinta. Tapi hal itu memang sama. Tak serupa, tak bisa dibandingkan, tapi sama. Kau tahu. Kau tahu. Kau tahu.

.

Terakhir kali kau melihatnya di tengah keramaian. Kali ini kau berdiri berhadapan dengannya, di saat yang lain sedang sibuk di belakang, mengurusi peristiwa mengenai Diggory dan kematiannya. Ada dia di sana, sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan tongkat sihir di tangan kanan, dan dahi berkerut karena berpikir terlalu dalam. Kau tak berani melangkah, kau terpaku. Kau memikirkan _coup de foudre_ lagi, yang semakin sering menyiksamu dan mengingatkanmu akan pertemuan yang pertama, kenapa kau tidak mau mendekat terlebih dahulu. Kau terkadang benci dengan pikiranmu sendiri.

Tapi, dunia sedang baik kepadamu. Sangat baik. Kau tak menyangka ada hal-hal yang bisa terjadi di luar ekspektasimu. Dunia menjadi lebih indah berkali-kali lipat—kau tak bisa menyebutkan angka, karena terlalu luar biasa, mungkin infiniti—dan kali itu kau tidak memalingkan pandangan. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh, sepasang iris biru yang kau nanti-nantikan untuk kembali bersua. Alam semesta sangat baik. Kau sedang beruntung.

Bisa saja lima menit yang lalu kau memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua orangtuamu untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi; bisa saja lima menit yang lalu kau bersikeras untuk terus berada di lokasi. Namun lima menit itu sudah berlalu, kau berada di sini, dan dunia amat baik.

Warnanya lebih indah dari bunga-bunga yang ada di rumahmu, coraknya begitu artistik di matamu, melebihi dekorasi di Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons. Kau tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, kau dapat merasakannya. Perasaan itu ada, hanya saja baru kali ini ia mengalaminya dan ingin berbaginya dengan orang lain. Ini berbeda dengan kasih dan sayangmu kepada kedua orangtua dan Gabrielle.

Ada beratus (atau beribu) probabilitas yang akan terjadi. Skenario pertama, dia akan langsung pergi dari sana, dan kau tetap terpaku seperti orang-orang imbesil yang sering kau hina diam-diam dalam kepalamu. Kau tak sempat berbicara, kau tak sempat berkenalan, meskipun ada kemungkinan dia mengenalmu sebagai wakil dari Beauxbatons.

Skenario kedua, dia tersenyum sopan dan lalu pergi perlahan setelah melambaikan tangan. Itu lebih baik; kau bisa tersenyum balik dan juga melambaikan tangan, lalu berbalik dengan anggun, dengan harapan dia akan memanggil dan mengejar. Lalu kalian berkenalan, mengetahui satu sama lain, menjadi lebih dekat.

Skenario ketiga, dia pura-pura tidak melihatmu, namun menjadi gugup dan wajahnya akan merona merah seperti rambutnya. Itu hal yang paling sering terjadi di antara laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatimu, yang selalu kau anggap konyol. Mungkin kali ini tidak.

Skenario keempat, _kau_ yang akan mendekat dan mendiskusikan perihal Diggory, permasalahan yang bisa kalian bagikan dan rundingkan karena itu yang bisa mengikat kalian berdua. Kau salah satu pemenang yang dipilih oleh Piala Api; Diggory juga sama, sementara dia salah satu keluarga Weasley yang dekat dengan Diggory, kalian bisa saling berbicara mengenai hal itu.

Kau baru saja memikirkan skenario kelima ketika sang Weasley berada di depanmu. Senyumnya merekah, dan kau baru menyadari hidungnya lebih mancung daripada yang kau lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia masih tersenyum, satu tangannya terentang ke depan dan kau, tetap bersikap anggun, tak menyambut uluran tangan yang kau impikan selama berhari-hari. Ia menarik kembali tangannya, tapi tak menghilangkan senyum di wajah.

Walaupun demikian, kau yang menyebutkan nama terlebih dahulu. Di antara ribuan skenario, kau tak bisa berharap yang lebih baik dari ini. Ia mengungkapkan jati diri. Bill Weasley. Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. _Coup de foudre_. Begitu klise, begitu indah. Kau tersenyum diam-diam ketika dia sudah berbalik dan pergi, mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang harus dia urus di Hogwarts.

.

Pertemuan ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam, dan seterusnya terjadi begitu saja. Dunia menjadi _terlalu_ baik, atau sebelum pertemuan kedua, dunia hanya ingin mengujimu apakah kau bisa melonggarkan kepribadian yang congkak itu atau tidak; kau tidak mengindahkannya, kau mendapatkan apa yang kaumau.

Dia bisa bahasa Prancis sedikit demi sedikit, ternyata, dan suatu hari kau bertanya apakah ia tahu mengenai _coup de foudre_ atau tidak. Ia terdiam sebentar, berpikir mengenai hal itu, dan akhirnya ia berkata ia pernah mendengarnya suatu ketika, di tengah-tengah keramaian di Diagon Alley. Kau tertawa. Ia tertawa, mendekat, dan menciummu. Kau ingin sekali memberitahu _coup de foudre_ kepadanya.

Namun kau tak bisa. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia yang kau kubur sampai mati, bahwa kau mengalami _coup de foudre_ itu bersamanya. Kau tak ingin dia tahu bahwa kau lebih dahulu menyisipkan perlahan-lahan kenangan mengenai Bill Weasley pertama kali di Hogwarts, memori akan sosoknya yang sempurna terpahat, dan penyesalan yang berulang kali menghantuimu di tengah-tengah tidurmu karena tak sempat berkenalan kala itu. Kau berpikir, tak penting ia mengetahui semua itu.

Di sela-sela es krim yang sedang kalian nikmati, kau menciumnya. Kali itu kau lebih berekspresi dengan tingkah-lakumu yang biasa terpendam. Ia terkejut, namun tidak berdiam diri, dan memelukmu bersamanya. Kalian tertawa; _kau_ tertawa, dia tersenyum, ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus sisa es krim yang berada di sudut bibirmu.

Kau bahagia, _coup de foudre_ melayang-layang di benakmu.

.

Kau tak bisa mengendalikan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirmu ketika peristiwa itu terjadi; wajahnya yang sempurna dirusak begitu saja oleh manusia serigala yang berada dalam kastil. Dalam bahasa Prancis kau meleter, dan _coup de foudre_ meluncur keluar di luar kesadaran. Kau terdiam sesaat. Ia melihatmu. Ia tersenyum. Ia tetap tampan, ia tetap menawan. Ia tetap Bill Weasley yang kau kenal saat pertama kali kalian saling menatap. Ia memintamu untuk mendekat, dan dengan suara serak yang keluar dari tenggorokan, ia berkata _coup de foudre_ perlahan-lahan. Pengucapannya tak sempurna, lafalnya tersandung sedikit.

Kau memberitahunya. _Coup de foudre_ itu, yang terus membayangi sampai sekarang ini. _Coup de foudre_ yang kau alami bersamanya.

Petir dan jatuh cinta. Petaka yang begitu besar.

Bill membalas, petaka yang begitu besar, begitu berisiko, dan sungguh indah.

Kau mengangguk menyetujui. Kau mengganti perbannya, kau mengoleskan salepnya, kau terus berada di sisinya. Kau tak peduli dengan fisiknya yang tak lagi sempurna. Ia adalah Bill yang selalu kau cinta.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang terombang-ambing, jemari Bill mendekat, mengusap tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipimu. Ia berusaha duduk, dan kau mencegahnya, kau memeluknya. Kau berkata, kau bahagia. Kau tak bisa berhenti menangis karena kau terlalu bahagia ada kau di sisinya. Tadinya ia tak mau percaya. Namun ia balas memelukmu. Ia menyesal membiarkan dirinya tak bisa terlindungi oleh kemampuannya sendiri. Kau menggeleng kuat-kuat. Berkali-kali kau menyangkal. _Kau adalah laki-laki yang pemberani_ , kau berkata.

Kalian adalah pasangan yang muda dan jatuh cinta, kalian tak bersalah, kalian jatuh dalam perangkap yang ada di dunia. Perangkap yang sangat menjerat.

Kalian bahagia. Kalian menikah, membangun keluarga di tengah-tengah bahaya yang melanda di Dunia Sihir. Kau tidak peduli. Kau bahagia, dia bahagia.

Saat kau melahirkan anak pertamamu, ia berdoa untuk keselamatanmu dan mengatakan ia selalu berada di sisi, tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan _coup de foudre_ keluar dari mulutnya; ia berkata ia mengalaminya bersamamu di Hogwarts, di tempat yang sama. Bukan tempat terbaik untuk pengakuan romantis, bukan juga momen yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal yang begitu transenden.

Tapi kau tersenyum. Kau tahu. Kau selalu tahu. Mata kalian bertemu waktu itu, dan kau mengetahui, hanya sedikit ragu untuk mengakuinya.

Kau tahu. Kau selalu tahu. Ia tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tak akan pernah. Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Coup de foudre_. Begitu indah, begitu berbahaya. Itu yang selalu kau pikirkan. Namun setelah melaluinya bersama, cinta menjadi hal yang sangat sakral untukmu.

.

#

“When I saw you I fell in love,   
and you smiled because you knew.”  
— **Arrigo Boito**

#

.

.

.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> { _dipindahkan dari FFn ke AO3 karena satu dan lain hal. tanggal publish yang asli: 13 Februari 2016._ }
> 
> untuk merayakan hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang yang dirayakan oleh dunia. memang saya tak membahas hari Valentine secara spesifik di fanfiksi ini, tapi yang saya berikan di sini adalah kasih sayang yang ada antara kedua insan.
> 
> Bill/Fleur. kenapa arsipnya sedikit sekali di fandom Indonesia? padahal mereka otp saya duh. :”D  
> ini bukan pertama kalinya saya memakai 2nd POV, dan bukan berarti saya sudah menguasainya. menurut saya sudut pandang ini … indah, menarik, gitu. 
> 
> terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca!
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
